Ark 7 Episode 24: It Hits Everyone Differently..
Participants *Ginsei Yanazuka *Tetsu Ryoji Devil's Seed ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=188IOyT_oSE)) Ginsei sat at his desk, staring across the room. He had just put the phone down, receiving news that he didn't expect to hear so soon. He slowly raised his right hand up to his face, sliding his palm over his right eye. His hand quivered slightly as he sat there in silence. He slowly rose from his seat, placing his left palm against the surface of his desk to help him stand. He stood there, letting his head lean downwards, the right side of his face still covered by his hand. He clenched his jaw as the words that he heard on the phone ran through his head over and over again. "Ginsei.. Keyome.. He.. He died.. I'm sorry.." Ginsei hadn't allowed the woman on the phone which he pressumed to be Keyome's caretaker speak anymore. He had dropped the phone, hanging it up. He slowly unclenched his jaw as he began to move, slowly at first. He walked around his desk, swaying to the left then the right slowly as he moved. He dropped his right hand, letting his right arm hang loosely by his side which was just how he had his left arm. The door slowly opened in front of him. Leo stood there, looking as if he needed to speak with Ginsei though he stopped when he noticed the look on Ginsei's face. He slowly moved to the side as Ginsei walked past him. His steps were slow and sluggish, giving everyone time to see the look on his face as he walked down the hallway. He made his way to the steps that lead to the roof. After a few moments he reached the roof, seeing the darkness that covered the sky, a darkness known as night. Ginsei was feeling a different darkness, a heavy, sluggish feeling that plagued his entire body and mind. "What.. Is.. This?.." Ginsei finally spoke, only to say those words, ask that question. He moved slowly to the edge of the roof, staring out towards District One, out towards the Kagemaru building. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcMTaTqpLGM)) He stood there, staring at the buildings which led to the Kagemaru Zaibatsu building. "You... Were.. Supposed to recover.. You were supposed to keep standing.. Not.. Die laying down.. Like a dog.." Ginsei slowly raised his head to look at the dark sky. His bangs slowly slid over his eyes with the movement of his head. He closed his eyes, clenching and un-clenching his fists several times. "How.. Do you just die.. Like that?" Ginsei lowered his head, looking down at the street below, his bangs hanging down, flowing to the right slightly, following the slight breeze. "Sssstay sssstrong.. Or you'll break.. Hahaha" Ginsei closed his eyes as he heard Heba's voice echo in his head, the hissing and laughing seemed to echo throughout his entire body. "Shut.. Your.. Damned.. Mouth" Ginsei said, anger evident in his voice. Heba's voice went silent, the laughing stopped. ((http://youtu.be/GBriCqfPKKY?t=3m52s to 6:33)) Everything was silent again, not even the city made any sounds. Everything had gone silent, everything was numb, everything was different. Ginsei slowly raised his head, looking back out at the city towards the Kagemaru building. The darkness that seemed to reach from the Kagemaru building and loomed over the city seemed to fade right before Ginsei's eyes. "You.. Damned.. Bastard.. You leave me.. No choice then.." Ginsei's face was utterly blank now. Even the emotion in his eyes was completely gone. His eyes were like dim purple orbs that had lost all of their light. They were cold and dark and almost.. Dead. A small hint of a black wispy aura swirled around Ginsei's body, beginning at his ankles, spiraling around his body to the top of his head once before fading away. The breeze picked up a bit, causing his hair to sway in the wind as his dead looking eyes stared out at the city. A sort of darkness seemed to begin reaching it's way across the city once more though instead of being from the Kagemaru building, it seemed to be coming from Ginsei's very own feet. "I.. Will take your place.. And become the darkness of this city.. It has to be done.. And I will take that place.." Ginsei slowly slid his hands into his pants pockets, feeling a heavy feeling slide onto his shoulders, adding to the weight he felt on his body and his heart. His face remained blank as a single tear slowly rolled down the right side of his face.. A Pig's Pride.. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew0vGxOIyHs ) Tetsu Ryoji, had recived a phone call, concerning keyome’s passing. Tetsu would hang up the phone. “Ah…t-thank you. I’ll make arangements to arrive at the funeral accordingly.” The woman would nod , and hang up. Tetsu would take a moment to breathe, in the crisp night air, as the limo dirver rode around. Tetsu looked over at his bag. He’d managed to get all of the artifacts…except one. To which him nor Ochigi, could find. “…He was counting on me. Him…and our sensei hideo…It was my responsibility to find those artifacts, and bring them to him..and I failed..” Tetsu would tap the dirver on the shoulder. “Sail through district one please..” the driver made his way through the district. D-1 was Keyome’s home district. Tetsu would look at the buildings, and memeories would flood his mind like wildfire..”That’s the building where we technically first me…our parkur race through the buildings…Man he…he was terrible at it..compared to me.” Tetsu taped the dirver and nodded for him to go.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fRaWZji_Co ) Tetsu would step out, and and look at the littered streets…everything seemed espcially dead. Deader than usual..As if Keyome’s death hit home a bit harder, than it did most other areas. “…Is it wrong that some part of me…is not sorrowful…” Tetsu would walk at a slow and slouched pace. Feeling the regret hit him like a freight train..”He was an evil bastard. A tyranical dictator, who only pursued his own personal goals and morals..He killed without mercy. Without remorse. Put his and his gangs values over the city itself..” Tetsu would stop and look at the ground…his temper now flailing. “You, didn’t care about the sick unless there was prophet. You didn’t care about the weak, unless they were useful…you didn’t care about this entire fucking city…..unless it was apart of your damned empire…You didn’t care, no you didn’t give one shit…” Tetsu’s chi began to flair out violent, cuasing a subtle tremor in the area…..if anyone could feel anything it was….saddness. Pure, meloncholy…saddness..”Yet I went out of my way…to save you…on what whim..why should I have…why couldn’t you die like everyone else…WHY DID I GIVE A SHIT FOR SOMEONE, WHO DIDN’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE!” Tetsu’s chi, lashed violently, sending a wave of force rushing outwards, tumbling over multiple cars, and cracking the very ground he was standing on..A few fire hidrants, imploeded, and water was now spewing every which direction(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69lgLmV0qqE )..Tetsu would find himself in the midst of the chaos he’d accidentially caused. Keyome’s voice would ring through his ears. “We’re not so different eh Ryoji?” Tetsu would look up as the water cascaded his body. As if a….a sorrowful baptism. “In a sick way….I guess I learned the true meaning of “good” and “evil” from you….You were an evil man Tasanagi….” Tetsu would close his eyes……allowing himself to see nothing but the blackness. “……But I respected you. Keyome.” < To Ark 7 Ep 23 To Ark 7 Ep 25 > Category:Ark 7 Category:Ark7